


小夜曲

by alcoholorcream



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcoholorcream/pseuds/alcoholorcream
Summary: 男大学生摆摊日常
Relationships: 嘉齐如梦 - Relationship, 齐嘉
Kudos: 5





	小夜曲

“我也想去摆摊。”焉栩嘉突然冒出一句。

张颜齐戴着耳机没听清，把头凑过来“嗯？”了一声。焉栩嘉就把手机侧过去给他看，朋友圈里翟潇闻抱着一大捧花发了九宫格，配文：卖玫瑰的小Bill。

你想去的话就去。张颜齐把耳机摘下来，焉栩嘉说：“会有很多蚊子吗？”  
那是当然。张颜齐补充：“还会很热。”  
啊，焉栩嘉犹豫起来。张颜齐被他这模样逗得想笑，伸手揉揉他搁在自己身上的腿。  
焉栩嘉从沙发上爬起来坐正，怀里抱着被他枕变形的玩偶。他把压扁的玩偶捏回原状，张颜齐盯着他的动作看了一会儿，偏头在他脸颊上亲一下。

第二天晚上，翟潇闻挥舞着手臂迎接他的新合伙人。接过焉栩嘉手里的花束，翟潇闻惊奇地咦了一声：“不是吧，狗尾巴草也能卖？”  
焉栩嘉无语：“这是兰花。”  
这……翟潇闻指着张颜齐怀里的浅粉玫瑰：“这个我知道，这是百合。”  
焉栩嘉干脆转身不理他。他把花放进塑料水桶里养着，坐在小马扎上裁包装纸。翟潇闻拿着他批发来的玫瑰招摇过市：“买花吗买花吗，赠人玫瑰手有余香。”半个多小时过去，倒也真卖出了几束。焉栩嘉挠着胳膊上的蚊子包，把支付宝二维码啪唧一下贴在张颜齐的T恤上。张颜齐伸手握住他准备离开的手，捏着指甲盖轻轻揉了几下。

你干什么。焉栩嘉的脸瞬间热起来，还好现在天黑看不见。张颜齐把他的手握得更紧，焉栩嘉只好站起身来，还没张嘴说话，就感觉到张颜齐抱住了他。他把下巴搁在张颜齐肩头：“……这里好多人。”  
“你在意吗？”张颜齐说：“你的眼睛好亮啊，不要以为用大眼睛看我我就不会发现你手划破了。”  
就破了点皮。焉栩嘉懒洋洋地靠着，看到路灯下小飞虫扑腾着翅膀乱撞。边上卖水果捞的摊位已经准备收摊，翟潇闻拿着满满一碗绿豆汤走过来：“你们在干嘛呢？”

他愤怒地把三根吸管同时塞进嘴里，含糊着说：“背着老板搞办公室恋情！”  
张颜齐把小马扎给翟老板挪过去。翟潇闻之前那一捧花已经卖完，咕嘟咕嘟把绿豆汤喝了大半：“CFO出来下，今天赚了多少？”  
焉栩嘉打开支付宝，把数字报给他。翟潇闻满意地点点头：“不错，等我们做大做强了，我就把这一片地盘下来，你们俩就是原始股东。”  
翟潇闻还在规划未来办公室要有落地窗，连茶水间要放哪个牌子的咖啡都想好了。焉栩嘉与张颜齐面面相觑：“喝绿豆汤也能醉。”

最后还剩了十几枝没卖出去。翟潇闻的小电驴前后插满了花，张颜齐焉栩嘉拎着巨大的塑料桶和他拜拜。焉栩嘉已经困得哈欠连天。明明平时在家可以熬夜到凌晨，但在室外的潮热里人很容易疲倦。到家的时候焉栩嘉飘去浴室洗澡，张颜齐走进来跟他一起洗。

焉栩嘉仰着把头上的泡泡冲掉，用手抹了一把脸，睁眼的时候眼里的水汽都要溢出来，盈盈颤颤的。张颜齐没有犹豫，关掉水亲了上去。两人湿漉的身体碰在一起，焉栩嘉喘得肩膀微微抖动，有一种要缺氧窒息的错觉。

后来他又觉得那不是错觉。张颜齐的手很不讲理地掐在他腰侧，舌尖也逼得紧。他伸手推了几次——在浴室搞体验实在不好，张颜齐才勉勉强强放开他。

“你…别亲脖子……”焉栩嘉断断续续地说，他的头发把被单沁湿了一片，当然眼泪也有功劳。焉栩嘉的手搭在张颜齐肩头，睡衣被扯松，胸口就这样敞着。张颜齐的手指顺着衣襟往下走，手指在他胸前不轻不重地点着，接着整个手掌热烫地贴上来。

更热的是那硬着插在体内的东西。焉栩嘉用大腿夹住张颜齐的腰，被身上粘腻的感觉弄得难受。他用胳膊肘撑着，企图坐起来一些。张颜齐遂他的意，揽着他的腰让他坐在自己身上。焉栩嘉彻底坐下的时候夹着他狠狠一抖，接着泪又滑下来，体内绞紧了抽搐。  
好深，他的腰开始酸痛：之前的小马扎坐着不舒服，张颜齐的身上坐着也不舒服。张颜齐顶顶弄弄，却不和他接吻。焉栩嘉心里的委屈就泛上来，又觉得自己矫情，吸了吸鼻子把头埋进张颜齐怀里，把湿热的鼻息毫不客气地喷在张颜齐心口。

张颜齐带着他前后上下抽插几下，焉栩嘉“嗯”的鼻音带了颤抖的结尾，趴在他胸前射了。他半闭着眼捧住张颜齐的脸，带着点赌气的意味亲一下。感觉到张颜齐的呼吸声越来越重，焉栩嘉用胳膊环住张颜齐的脖子：“张颜齐，你怎么不亲我。”

张颜齐去吻他的眼角，动作很轻柔，又顺着鼻梁吻下来，舌尖舔着焉栩嘉上唇，再伸进去与他纠缠。焉栩嘉被他压回床上躺平，发现张颜齐又来亲他的眼角。张颜齐凑在他耳边说：“刚刚在路灯下，我就很想这么做了。”  
焉栩嘉肉眼可见地静止了几秒。张颜齐笑了：“我是说亲你的眼睛，你在想什么啊。”


End file.
